Talk:Haruki Kitahara/@comment-71.84.60.130-20150828004357/@comment-201.174.194.237-20151213204705
I'm afraid that it goes far beyond selfishness. Actually, I believe it would be more accurate to say that it is a form of cruelty. Setsuna already knew about Kazusa's feelings for Haruki. She saw that kiss that Kazusa gave to Haruki while sleeping after the school fair. However, Kazusa decided to run away, she didn't wanted to be the one to tear them apart. But Setsuna didn't do the same as Kazusa. Instead, she decided to do the opposite, taking advantage of the situation. It couldn't have been easier. She must have known that once Haruki realized that Kazusa keft him alone at that room he would have assumed that Kazusa wasn't interested in him in the least. It was the perfect chance to get him. Setsuna took the opportunity to induce him to become "hers", and so it happened. They both kissed while Kazusa was away. Maybe you could say that she took that action out of impulse (not entirely intentional). But what happened next was totally intentional. She obsessively insisted in making the three of them stay together, trying to turn a small flame into a blazing inferno. She even pushed her two friends into taking a bath together (awakening their desire for each other), and so she kept pushing and pushing and pushing until one of them succumbed. And the rest is history. After the events of Introductory Chapter, Setsuna used the guilt that Haruki felt to benefit herself. And he did feel terribly guilty for betraying her. His guilt was so great that he only wanted to be with Setsuna in order to compensate for his past mistakes. And eventually, tired of his loneliness and having realized that Kazusa would never come back from Europe, he returned to be with Setsuna (mostly because his friends were pushing him most of the time to go back to her, and of course because of the guilt that Setsuna made him feel). Finally, during the events of CODA, Haruki encountered Kazusa once again. And during her normal route, Haruki repeated what he had done during the Introductory Chapter. Once again, he had betrayed Setsuna. Once again, Kazusa left him alone. And once again, Setsuna used the guilt that Haruki felt by inducing him to be with her. Setsuna claims to love Haruki. And maybe she does. But love can take many forms, some of which are far from being similar to genuine love. Setsuna loves Haruki in a very selfish way. She knows about his feelings for her former friend, she knows that he might never love someone else but her. And yet, she still uses his guilt in order to force him to love her, to be with her. She could have anyone else, she could be happy with just about anyone, but she chose to torment a poor guy who will never be able to be with the one who he truly loves. She will torture him because he's the only one in the entire world who didn't choose her. Now, Haruki has been traumatized to the point where he doesn't even feel love for himself. That is the real nature of Setsuna: A horrible person that will induce others into believing that they are the horrible ones in case that she doesn't get what she desires.